


Happy New Year: Book Six

by Nugiha



Series: Nugiha's Cinematic Universe [32]
Category: Actor RPF, Bandom, Days of Our Lives, Disney - All Media Types, El Mariachi Trilogy (Movies), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Crack, Emotions, Gen, Gym Challenges (Pokemon), Original Character-centric, Platonic Relationships, fitness coach aaron miller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28776792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha
Summary: The one where Aaron and Co go on a pokemon journey. Complete AU.
Series: Nugiha's Cinematic Universe [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767052





	Happy New Year: Book Six

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Happy New Year: Book Six  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 21. For story purposes; the 'history/timeline' of Disney/DOOL/EMT has been changed; everyone in the character roster are assumed to be eighteen or over, the setting will be the Pokemon Universe. This fic is based (loosely) off the Pokemon anime/games.  
> Fandom(s): Disney(main) DOOL/EMT(secondary or peripheral)  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction. The characters herein are based on real people, but the words and events are completely made up. They are not intended to be mistaken for fact, and no libel is intended.  
> Summary: The one where Aaron and Co go on a pokemon journey.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None (Any will be peripheral and not central to the story)  
> Cast  
> Jari Kennish…Freddie Highmore  
> Jari's father, John Kennish...David Cubitt  
> Jari's mother, Kathryn Kennish...Vera Farmiga  
> Sami Brady...Alison Sweeney  
> Maxine Landis...Aloma Wright  
> Carolina...Salma Hayek  
> Noor Fouda...Himself  
> Charlie Dale...Mike C. Manning  
> Xander Kiriakis...Paul Telfer  
> Max Brady...Darin Brooks  
> Frankie Brady...Francois Von Leuschner  
> Sonny Kiriakis...Freddie Smith

In the world of Pokemon there are many regions. Filled with pokemon and trainer alike. Every trainer has their own story. This is the story of a young adult from the Orange Archipelago Region Jari Kennish.

Shamouti Island. I was at home helping a friend change his shirt due to the splint on his arm. Aaron's arm had the splint for weeks. Today was actually the day that he was supposed to take it off. After I planned on leaving on my pokemon journey. We went to Nurse Joy who removed Aaron's splint with the warning to "take it easy."

I got the "trainer essentials" from the Professor. Starter pokemon Staryu, Rotomdex, Five pokeballs, and a set of potions. The journey began. I captured and trained five new pokemon alongside Staryu up to level thirty. While training Staryu evolved into Starmie. 

I headed to the first Gym. The battle began with my Starmie vs Charlie's Paras. Defeated, Charlie presents me with the Boulder badge and one thousand pokedollars.

Charlie stopped me from the reveal that he was "Lucifer Morningstar" also known as the Devil incarnate.

"Urm okay." I said.

Aaron made the "loco sign" when Charlie wasn't looking. Before we left Charlie provided unasked for "advice" on dating most of which was "complete bullshit" in my opinion.

I obtained the Cascade badge from defeating the second Gym Leader Sami. The battle was my Starmie vs Sami's Nidoran. I may have had the type advantage but Sami wasn't a "bitch" to underestimate.

After obtaining the Thunder badge from winning against Xander I had another run-in with "Lucifer." Aaron rudely told Charlie that he "needed help" and not to bother us anymore. I challenged and defeated Maxine, the fourth Gym Leader for the Rainbow badge.

I trained my pokemon up to level fifty before challenging Max. The battle was my Starmie vs Max' Flareon. Later I obtained badges from defeating Carolina and the older brother of Max whilst raising the levels of my pokemon up to ninety.

With that done I felt ready for the eighth and final Gym Leader.

I arrived at the final Gym. The battle was my Starmie vs Sonny's Spheal. Defeated, Sonny presents me with the Earth badge and eight thousand pokedollars. Later Aaron and I were drinking lattes and other refreshments at a small café having been invited by Sonny. When the bill came Sonny tried to pay with money from a recent trip overseas. The waiter didn't take it.

"I don't think you can use that here. I'll just pay." I said.

"You don't have to." Sonny said.

I quickly paid the bill before either Aaron and Sonny could argue anymore. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is all that I have to write for this story, thanks for reading. There may or may not be a sequel out eventually.


End file.
